


Resist

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-18
Updated: 2009-09-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Lucky tries to resist Nadine but finds it impossible not to be overtaken by her wonderful charm.
Relationships: Lucky Spencer/Nadine Crowell
Kudos: 1





	Resist

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my awesome friend and beta Judy.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Resist  
Characters: Lucky/Nadine  
Pairing: Ludine  
Rating/Warnings: PG-13. Het  
Summary: Lucky tries to resist Nadine but finds it impossible not to be overtaken by her wonderful charm.  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, you know that. If I did, things would have gotten better a lot quicker.  
A/N: Thanks to my awesome friend and beta Judy and to all the readers.  
Words: 179 words without title and ending.

* Resist* 

Lucky tries to resist falling in love with Nadine. She's everything he's always dreamed of and more.

He loves everything about her but especially how sweet and innocent she is.

Lucky knows that he would and will do anything and everything in his power to always be there for Nadine.

He knows that she loves him and while he loves her too, part of him wonders how things would be if they got together.

Three days later finds Lucky standing on Nadine's front porch, knocking on her door. After knocking he waits for her to open the door.

When the door opens and Nadine stands before him, Lucky blurts out, "I love you, Nadine Grace Crowell. I've tried not to for as long as I remember but I can't resist anymore."

When Nadine invites Lucky inside, closing the door behind them they enter the living room and take a seat on the couch together.

"I'm glad that you have finally come to your senses," Nadine says right before she kisses Lucky sweetly.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
